


Question Time

by ibided



Series: The Cat Formerly Known As Prince [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1247767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibided/pseuds/ibided
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Darcy get to know each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Question Time

**Author's Note:**

> Directly follows The Cat Formerly Known As Prince.

Darcy took a deep breath as if steeling herself to ask Loki her questions. “During the events of the Convergence, why did you choose to fake your death rather than simply escape? With Thor busy fighting Elf-Dude you could have been anywhere by now, livin’ the high life, no-one could have found you.”

Loki looked at her in slight surprise. This was a far more intelligent first question than he had expected, and as per the agreement he answered as truthfully as he knew how. “Call it a parting gift, if you will. If Thor knew that I lived he would have felt honour bound to seek me. He would have allowed himself no rest and no peace until he found me. This way he can be with his woman, he can believe that I found some form of redemption in my death, he can be happy. And I can be free.

“My turn: how did you come to deduce my identity?”

The little mortal grinned. “I knew there was something odd about you – I’d known it for a while. But the thought finally clicked for me when Bruce, of all people, made a tiny throw-away comment about you today. He said ‘Loki was a crazy cat’. Such an innocent expression, but suddenly everything made so much sense.” Darcy sipped at her tea whilst mentally composing her next question. “After your supposed death on Svart…alf…whatever, why did choose to spend your time on Earth?”

The silver-tongued god was beginning to be impressed. Most people left glaringly large gaps in the questions they asked, giving anyone with half a brain room to slip through. A little known fact about Loki was that he very rarely lied outright, he merely told selective truths. Darcy was, rather cleverly, closing those gaps in order to find out exactly what she wanted to know. And, he noted, the fact that he had only answered her first question, rather than also addressing the subsequent statement, had not escaped her notice.

“I had no wish to stay in Asgard, and there were – are – certain beings in this realm that I wish to keep a close eye on.” Truth in every word, though not every word of the truth. “Why did you give your word to keep my presence here a secret?”

Darcy chewed thoughtfully on her bottom lip before answering. “I believe that it is the people who don’t deserve a second chance who most need one. So,” she took another deep breath, “I’m giving you a chance.”

Loki scoffed elegantly. “What? A chance to be good? To make amends?”

“No. A chance to do something that you’re actually proud of.”

Schooling his features was something Loki had learnt to do within his first two decades of life. Had he not been quite so proficient at it, he would now be gaping at the presumptuous human. Instead he eyed her carefully and waited for her next question.

“Why a cat?” she blurted suddenly. Loki arched an amused eyebrow in her direction.

“For the worship, dear girl,” he smirked.

Darcy rolled her eyes. “This isn’t ancient Egypt. No one worships cats anymore.”

“Oh, I beg to differ,” Loki chuckled. Now at last, perhaps he could succeed in unsettling her. “Think, Darcy, about the way in which you have treated me, what you have fed me, the things you have let me get away with in the last seven months, and tell me that I was not worshipped. You catered to my every whim.”

“Only because you were so cute!” she shot back. “You try saying no to such an adorable, fuzzy little face.”

“I am _not_ cute.”

“Well, not anymore,” the girl rolled her eyes again. Some ridiculous part of him almost felt hurt. He brushed the feelings aside with a causal flick of his fingers.

“It is my turn. What is it that you actually do for a living?”

“I am a Research Assistant in the Research and Development department of Stark Industries,” Darcy stated proudly.

“Yes, I’m aware of that, but what does it entail? What do you _do_?”

“Oh, well, I mostly work with Jane and Bruce, but sometimes other people borrow me. I type up their notes, I file things, help with experiments, I compile other people’s research for them to go through,” she listed off. “Umm what else… If an official letter comes from either of them it’s usually been written by me. I order in the equipment they need.

“And then there are the things that aren’t in the job description but definitely should be, like when non-science people come to talk to the science people, I am there to help translate. And I know exactly when and what kind of coffee to get for each of them. I get their lunches, and make sure they eat it – very important. And most nights I make sure they go home; otherwise they’d probably stay til morning.”

Loki gave a derisive laugh. “Your scientists sound like children. Are they so incapable of caring for their own needs?”

Darcy shrugged, “Haven’t you ever gotten so caught up in magic or reading or something that you’ve forgotten about boring, mundane things like sleep?”

“I require considerably less sleep than does a human.”

“That’s not the point. People who are experts in their field get there with skill and passion, and when you’re that passionate about something everything else takes a backseat, including things like comfort or health. I’m certain you of all people get that.”

Loki leaned forward in his seat, intrigued despite himself. “And what is it that you are passionate about, Darcy Lewis?”

She smirked. “I’m pretty sure it’s my turn to ask a question.”


End file.
